ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Many Happy Returns
Many Happy Returns is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with a fire raging in a building. A firefighter saves a man, but his daughter is still inside. Ben appears and tries to transform into XLR8 but turns into Rath instead. He goes inside and rescues the girl, but she dropped her doll. Rath goes back inside, but is about to get knocked off, when Gwen saves his life with a mana shield. Rath, Gwen and Kevin then exit the building, and give the girl her doll. They then go out for smoothies. Suddenly, a ship attacks them, and Rook saves them. They drive away in the Proto-TRUK, which turns into a jet. Ben uses Bloxx to stop it. Kevin then tells Ben that he needs to hide. Ben tries to hide him in Undertown, when the ship returns. Princess Looma comes out, strangling Argit. Looma attacks them, and Ben holds her off as Terraspin. Looma defeats him, and attacks Kevin. They escape into the sewers, where Kevin tells them why the Princess is hunting him. When he worked with Argit, he beat Looma in a fight and got an engine for his car, but he had to marry Looma so he ran, and she has been hunting him since. Looma returns again, and Ben turns into XLR8 and attacks her. Looma escapes with Kevin and XLR8 chases after her. Gwen and Rook exit the sewers. Above ground, they find Kevin, and XLR8 is receiving a serious beating. Gwen attacks her in her Anodite form. Then, Warlord Gar comes. Kevin is about to marry her when Ben challenges Looma to a battle. He changes into Crashhopper. Looma is defeating him when Ben tries to turn into Cannonbolt, but he gets Clockwork. Looma beats him again when he turns into Shocksquatch. She is still defeats him and he turns into Four Arms. Kevin thinks he has now got a chance to win, but Rook says female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than the males. But, Ben defeats her, and it is revealed that female Tetramands marry the ones that beat them in battle. Kevin and Gwen leave, and Looma says she'll be back in three years. Ben mutters that Kevin is "so dead" as Rook looks back to see Argit sound asleep. Major Events *Gwen and Kevin return. *Princess Looma and Warlord Gar make their debuts. *Four Arms makes his Omniverse debut (by 16 year old Ben). *Gwen shows her Anodite form for the first time in Omniverse. Minor Events *Ben gets engaged to Princess Looma Red Wind Debuts *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar Omnitrix Alien Debut *Four Arms (Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Tetramand Priest Villains *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar Aliens Used *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Bloxx *Terraspin (accidental transformation) *XLR8 *Crashhopper *Clockwork (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Shocksquatch *Four Arms (first re-appearance by 16-year old Ben) Quotes Errors *In one scene, Gwen's shirt was shorter and resembles the shirt that she wears when in Anodite form. *In one scene, the green clothing on XLR8 is colored blue. *In one scene, XLR8's Omnitrix symbol is missing. *When Rook was about to shoot Princess Looma,the Plumber symbol on his back was black. *When Ben was transformed Rath and wanted XLR8, the holographic picture was Rath`s Trivia *It is revealed that Kevin has a new job in a garage. *This episode aired in Bulgaria on November 12, in Romania, Poland and the Netherlands on November 14, in South East Asia on November 17, in Germany on October 20, in the U.K. on November 24 and on Boomerang on November 17, before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. *This episode replaced Of Predators And Prey: Part 1 in South East Asia, Germany, Romania and Arabia. *The priest mentions that "it is written that love is a battlefield", which is the title of a song by Pat Benatar and Jordan Sparks. *Kevin reveals that the reason why his car survives its many destructions is because it has an indestructible engine block he got from the Tetramands. *Gwen's second new look is a resemblance to Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo!. It also has the same colors and design from Gwen's attire in the Original Series. *This is the first time Argit helps Ben without having to be paid or put in life threating danger. See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes